Moments
by emilylauren
Summary: Quinn Fabray is sick, and she doesn't have much time left. But when you're seventeen and dreaming of all the things you've yet to do; there's enough time to write a list. A short lived story about a boy and a love that changed everything. After all, life is just a series of moments.
1. Moments

There's nothing clearer than the moment you're diagnosed, it's fuzzy and confusing to say the least but it's a sort of clear fuzzy confusion; one you're likely to remember for the rest of your life. I remember my father sitting in shock at the doctor's office, and my mother; pleading with the doctor that there must be some sort of mistake, the results that came from several tests all had to be wrong somehow, that her baby girl was too young for any of this. I didn't cry, not a single tear shed from either eye. I didn't cry because I didn't feel a thing, just an overbearing numb sensation.

My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray; and I was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia when I turned thirteen. I was told I wouldn't have much over a year left, I'm seventeen now and still standing strong… or at least as strong as I can be. I left school a year after, as soon as everybody found out that I was sick they started to treat me differently. I could handle the work the same as I ever could, but I couldn't handle the pressure that was given to you when you had Cancer. As far as I was concerned nothing had changed. I was still me, I was still Quinn; but not many people had the same views as me.

My best friend Santana meant the world to me, she treated me the same way she always had. She was a total wildcard, outrageous and outgoing and everything that you could ever want in a best friend. She pushed me to all of my limits and stuck by me through the more difficult of times. She never made any attempt to talk in depressing ways about my cancer, if anything we always made sarcastic jokes about it, but I could tell she was hurting. I was and had always been her only friend, the only person she could turn to and the one thing that she was always going to lose. I could tell that she was hurting, I could always tell what she was thinking. After all, she was my best friend.

See that's the thing about me, I'm not always the kindest of people. And sometimes I would rather stick pins into my eyes than be in a social situation; but Santana was special to me, and the idea of leaving her alone in this harsh and crazy world was my idea of hell. I would much rather Santana be happy than anybody else.

Santana was the person who inspired me to make a list, a list of things that I wanted to accomplish before I died. The list was written upon my bedroom wall, hidden behind a big canvas that I placed there to stop my family from seeing the embarrassing things I wrote upon it. Every day we would try and accomplish something new.

I lived at home with my small but very individual family. My dad who quickly became a cancer obsessive; he would come to every doctor's appointment, spend hours a day on the internet trying to find unknown cures and medicines, check on me every twenty minutes just in case god forbid anything worse could happen to me, I guess there's two sides to every scale; My mom didn't care that much anymore, or at least I didn't think she did. She quickly turned to alcohol after I was diagnosed, she's been sober for a while but I don't think her brain functioned the way it once did, she missed every doctor's appointment, wouldn't speak about it at home and spent more time locked in her bedroom than out of it; whenever something went wrong she would make my dad fix the problem. Then there was the kid who just got caught up in all the drama, my little brother Daniel meant the world to me, he was 11 and obsessed with magic. He didn't understand cancer, he knew I was dying and he knew it was because I was ill but he hadn't come to terms with it, not really anyway. He was the idiot caught in the middle that just wanted somebody to watch his magic tricks; I was the only one to care.

I could tell you that this is a story of an inspiring teenage girl who was given an ultimatum and beat the odds. But I think we all know this isn't that type of story. This is the story of how my life became perfect, the story of how it only takes somebody to tell you you're dying, to really start living.

My name is Quinn Fabray, and my life was a series of moments.


	2. Something Amazing

"_You've got to be kidding me…" _I gasped as Santana tried to squeeze me into a tiny red dress that showed a little too much leg and cleavage.

"_What are you talking about?! You look great, like drop dead fine." _

"_Good use of the word dead there!" _I joked knowing it wouldn't hit too much of a sour nerve.

"_Oh crap! I'm sorry, but you do look gorgeous. I can't wait until people see you in a dress like this!" _She said excitedly as she scurried around her room with a glass of wine swooshing around in her hand.

We knew that drinking under the age of twenty one was definitely illegal, but what with the fake ID's that Santana had managed to enquire for the both of us we were officially just about legally able to drink in pubs and clubs. It was the first night I had ever stepped foot in a club, and frankly I was nervous enough to be wearing a dress this raunchy in public let alone in a club full of sleazy men with night club vision.

After another hour of carelessly sipping on wine coolers the only thing left to do was fix my hair. Not too long after I started with the chemotherapy I lost a lot of my hair, instead of the long and luscious blonde that used to stand on my head was a choppy pixie cropped wig that covered what was left of my real hair. I missed having long and beautiful hair, but having a wig was always a good party trick if I was in the mood.

Eventually we were ready to go, jumping into a cab we headed to the nearest club in town. My feet were already aching from the heels I was wearing but at that moment in time I didn't care, I was out and having fun with my best friend… what was there for me to not enjoy? We got into the club without any issues, obviously the way we were both dressed helped to accompany the fake ID's; before we knew it we were drinking and dancing the night away. The strobe lights hit me from the dance floor and I felt like at that moment nothing was wrong, that I could do this for as long as I wanted to. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or atmosphere but I was having fun, the most fun I'd had in a very long time. Before I knew it the music came to a halt and moans outstretched from the mouths of all the other dancing queens on the floor, the DJ took to his microphone to say something that none of us wanted to hear.

"_Alright everybody that's a rap, it's four am and you don't have to go home but y'all got to get the hell outta here!" _

"_Four?!" _I said to myself as if there was somebody listening. I couldn't believe that it was that time already, last time I checked it wasn't even gone two and we were all having the time of our lives. Especially Santana who had hooked up with some devilishly handsome guy who went by the name of Sebastian. She left with the handsome devil man of course but not before making him pay for my cab ride home, very generous of the two of them.

Eventually I arrived at the front door of my 'family' home. Stumbling through the gate and up to the door I fumbled around in my clutch for the keys, making what I thought was as little noise as possible. By this time it was nearly five in the morning, nobody could have been awake yet. Finally getting through the door I came to a sudden halt as I came face to face with my dad, who by the looks of it hadn't slept all night but had taken one too many espresso shots. This couldn't be good.

"_Where the hell have you been Quinn?" _He said, stern as ever.

Trying my hardest to sound sober I got my words together.

"_I've been out…w-where have you been?" _

It's true that your family know you better than anybody, he knew I was drunk just as I knew he was angry.

"_You've been drinking?! Quinn you're seventeen years old! What were you playing at?!" _

"_I-I wasn't playing! I was having fun… you know? Fuuuuun… something I wouldn't really expect from you" _

I must have sent him a little over the edge because suddenly we were involved in a fully blown argument, just me and dad at the bottom of the stairs with apparently no consideration to the others that were asleep in my house.

"_YOU ARE SICK. YOU CANNOT BE STAYING OUT UNTIL THIS KIND OF TIME. YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING AT ALL YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ILLEGAL. AND WHO THE HELL WERE YOU WITH BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW ANYBODY STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE AN UNDERAGE CANCER PATIENT DRINKING"_

I didn't like that he was using the cancer against me, so what I was sick? That didn't give him any right to judge me… or did it? I wouldn't know I was still a little too tipsy.

"_I was with Santana! And for your information DAD I can do what I want, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT ANYWAY." _

My dad didn't like Santana, he never had done. Apparently she was a bad influence and not the kind of girl that I should be associating myself with. It made me feel like crap that the one person I cared the most about was always shunned by my own father.

"_I should have known you were with her! THAT'S ENOUGH! You are not to see Santana Lopez anymore. If I find out that under ANY circumstances you have been with her I'll…" _

I cut him off before he could finish.

"_YOU'LL WHAT?! PUNISH ME? Sentence me to a life in my bedroom without any friends at all?! You're not going to see me stopping Santana dad! She's the only thing that's keeping me god damn sane! I can't handle this! You know what dad? Sometimes I wish that this thing would go ahead and finish me already so that I wouldn't have to deal with your crap anymore! I'M DONE."_

I could tell that what I had said hurt him, I never used my illness to get what I wanted. I never used it to hurt people, especially not my dad. I felt guilty but my anger overpowered that. Storming past him and up the stairs I slammed my bedroom door behind me. Running to a pin board on my wall and ripping off any pictures that I had with him, right now I couldn't bear to see his face. As I began to tear one of the pictures I was suddenly distracted by smoke coming from the yard next to mine, it distracted me because I knew nobody had lived in the house next door for months. A thought suddenly came into my head, I needed to get away… not away from the area but away from my thoughts. I tore off the little red dress, threw on some sweats and my favourite Spice Girls t-shirt and headed into the yard with the fire.

I must have been so distracted by the smoke that I forgot there must have been somebody around to light the fire. As I began to throw some old belongings into the flames I jumped as I heard a slightly musky tone behind me.

"_Can I help you?" _

Turning around with the dress in my hand I was shocked. Stood in front of me was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that his muscles were almost ripping out of and he had a Mohawk, kind of like the bad boy that you saw in movies. I almost felt like I could cry looking at someone so beautiful, but what kind of impression would that give?

"_Crap, I'm sorry… I didn't realise anybody was here…"_

"_Well… it is my yard" _He replied coyly.

"_Of course it is." _I was such an idiot. "_I'm Quinn" _

He giggled at me slightly.

"_Hi… I'm Puck." _

Neither of us knew that with only a few words, we started something amazing.


End file.
